


Daichi Sawamura - Thigh Guy Extraordinaire

by elisosly



Series: HQ Thirstmas Entries! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Chaotic Sugawara Koushi, Lace Panties, M/M, Overstimulation, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sweaty Boy Sawamura Daichi, Thunder Thighs Sawamura, Top Sawamura Daichi, Unsafe Sex, deadlifting, weights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisosly/pseuds/elisosly
Summary: Suga loved his apartment’s gym. The equipment was new, everything was so clean, they offered warm towels in a basket by the door, and -- most importantly -- his neighbor from room 308 liked tosquatin the mornings.Now, admittedly, Suga wasn’t a morning person, but he sure as fuck was becoming one. He woke up every other day, at the asscrack of dawn just to throw on some cute,tightworkout fit so he could stumble his tired ass down stairs to his apartment’s fitness center to watch Daichi Sawamura from apartment 308 deadlift more than his weight.OrSuga loved watching Daichi deadlift and had fantasized about those thighs formonthsbefore finally getting up close & personal with themDay 2 of HQ Thirstmas - Thighs (& lowkey overstim)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ Thirstmas Entries! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047241
Comments: 24
Kudos: 209
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Daichi Sawamura - Thigh Guy Extraordinaire

Suga loved his apartment’s gym. The equipment was new, everything was so clean, they offered warm towels in a basket by the door, and -- most importantly -- his neighbor from room 308 liked to _squat_ in the mornings.

Now, admittedly, Suga wasn’t a morning person, but he sure as fuck was becoming one. He woke up every other day, at the asscrack of dawn just to throw on some cute, _tight_ workout fit so he could stumble his tired ass down stairs to his apartment’s fitness center to watch Daichi Sawamura from apartment 308 deadlift more than his weight and it was… God, it was a sexual experience, ok?

Daichi’s form was _impeccable_ , or so Suga assumed. He wasn’t really one to deadlift himself, more inclined to run on the treadmill or do some light yoga, his metabolism would take care of the rest. All this to say that Suga _assumed_ Daichi’s form was impeccable, and even if it wasn’t he surely didn’t give a _fuck_ becuase those bulging thighs looked fucking _biteable_.

And Suga had a plan to get his teeth on those thighs, ok? He was playing the fucking long game with those thighs. With this plan, Suga would slowly, oh so slowly, weedle his way into Daichi’s life until he was able to put his mark on the beautiful canvas of those beautiful tan thighs, mmm. Suga’s mouth was salivating just _thinking_ about it. Daichi would look even more fucking beautiful with a pair of matching bite marks he was _sure_.

So, things were normal, everything was going according to plan. Suga had woken up at the ass crack of dawn -- also known as 5am -- and he’d run a hand through his silver hair, trying and failing to rid himself of his signature cowlick and giving up like every morning before, he’d brushed his teeth, he’d picked out a _fire_ fit -- today’s color was lavender; lavender leggings and a loose fitting crop top that showed off his trim stomach -- and sauntered downstairs to the fitness center.

“Good morning Dai--” _who the fucking fuck is that_ \-- “chi,” Suga said, the surprise apparent in his voice as he watched as the girl from apartment 101 stood right next to Daichi, complimenting him on his form and giggling at absolutely nothing.

Oh no, no, no, this would _not_ fucking do!

“Oh, good morning Suga!” Daichi responded, before squatting low to grip the bar, his ass poking out like the glorious, glorious muscle it was, and then he grunted and lifted the bar off the ground with pure power from his glutes.

 _Fuck_.

That was all the incentive Suga needed to sidle up next to apartment 101, not so subtly hip checking her, as he stared blatantly at Daichi’s bulging thigh muscles. Goddamn, what a work of art.

“That was really great form, Daichi,” Suga commented, a sweet adorable smile spreading across his face as apartment 101 glowered in his periphery.

“Thanks, man!” Daichi responded before squatting down once more and using those powerful legs to lift the bar. He always paused a bit after standing back up, and that was Suga’s cue to marvel at the sweat glistening on his chest, the little chest hairs peeking out from Daichi’s tanktop until his gaze returned to Daichi’s thighs just like the bar returned to the ground. Ahh, the circle of life.

“So how are you, Tomoyo?”

“It’s Miyuki, actually,” apartment 101 chuckled. Aww, she thought Suga cared, how cute!

“Oh darn, I must’ve forgot,” Suga quipped, his hazel eyes never once leaving Daichi’s form as the hulking man continued his routine as if his bickering neighbors weren’t present.

Suga suspected that Daichi liked the attention but just wouldn’t admit it because he was too busy putting up the nice guy front. Suga couldn’t fucking wait to break down those walls.

“Well this has been nice, always a pleasure Daichi,” Suga chirped. “See you later Tamaki!” 

“It’s --”

Suga shot apartment 101 a look that expressed that he obviously did not give a fuck what her actual name was as he walked away, taking position at his favorite treadmill right behind Daichi’s barbell that gave him the best view of those glutes being put to work. 

Ahh, what a day.

\----

Suga’s day passed in a blur of halfheartedly jogging on the treadmill, breakfast, and soul sucking work at his office job and the next day passed quite the same, though without his daily dose of Daichi as it was an off day, but soon enough he was back to waking up at the ass crack of dawn to make his way to the apartment fitness center to watch Daichi work on his body.

Today was for arms and so Suga was greeted by the sight of Daichi curling a large, heavy looking dumbbell in his usual spot. 

Thighs, biceps, chest, what didn’t this man have?

Thankfully, though, apartment 101 was nowhere to be seen so Suga could only guess that he’d scared her annoying ass away with his unwelcoming nature. Suga chuckled to himself, god he was too damn powerful.

“Good morning, Daichi!” he chirped, before strutting his way over to that large hunk of man and draping himself over a random exercise machine that he had no idea how to use. 

“Hey Suga, how’s it going?” Daichi asked, no exertion in his voice at all as he continued his curls.

“It’s going good, y’know, hump day and all that. I’ve been meaning to ask you though,” Suga started. So admittedly the long plan wasn’t working. He’d been doing this morning routine for months now and he’d made zero progress and the appearance of apartment 101 had scared Suga a bit and so he decided maybe it was time to kick things into _gear_. “Would you want to grab a drink with me sometime?” Suga asked, his smile flirty as flirty can be and he knew his one dimple was putting in work on his cheek and --

CLANG.

Daichi dropped his dumbbell, luckily missing both of their toes, and Suga’s eyes widened. What the fuck?

“Um, are you ok?” he asked. This wasn’t like Daichi! His neighbor was usually so calm and collected and working out was literally his _thing_ , Daichi wasn’t the type to just go dropping large dumbbells!

“Um-- I’m sorry, did you just ask me out on a _date_?”

Suga felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as Daichi’s words reached his ears. _Fuck, is Daichi even gay?!_ he thought frantically.

“I--I mean, um, yes, but I totally get if you don’t want to go on a date with me, like I didn’t know you were straight! But I-I didn’t think you were _gay_ or anything, haha, I just um--” Suga rambled, he was suddenly scared that he was entering angry heterosexual male territory and he needed to diffuse the situation _immediately_.

“I’m not straight, Suga,” Daichi clarified, his cheeks turning a deep red color.

“Oh! Great, that’s, um, yes!”

“I’m pansexual.”

“Hot,” Suga responded. Daichi quirked and eyebrow and Suga felt _his_ face heat up as he realized what idiotic, stupid thing he’d just said.

“Hot?” Daichi repeated playfully.

“Hot as in like cool,” _fuck_ , Suga really was ruining this.

Daichi chuckled, his deep bass filling Suga with warmth and sending shivers down his spine. A laugh should _not_ be that sexy!

“You do know that hot and cool are opposite temperatures right?”

“I _don’t_ know that I know that,” Suga laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides, hoping that playing along with Daichi would make him seem much more charming than he felt.

“So, you _were_ asking me out on a date, right?”

“Yea, I was. I’d been um, wanting to ask you out for awhile now,” Suga admitted.

“Oh? Well that’s good, because I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for awhile now.”

Suga stared at Daichi for an entire beat, the shock apparent on his face. See, Suga wasn’t the type to ask guys out. Like, c’mon, _look_ at him! He was a goddamn gem. Not only that, but he’d spent a fuckton of money on these cutesy little workout ensembles hoping that one day Daichi would see him and be so overcome with lust that he’d ripped the leggings off of Suga’s body and fuck him in the middle of the fitness center like Suga so obviously deserved, or at the very least, take him to dinner so Suga could order a salad, nibble on it for like an hour or something, laugh at Daichi’s jokes and then get railed in Daichi’s apartment afterwards, or -- ok look, admittedly, there were many a scenario that involved Daichi finally manning up and fucking Suga literally anywhere he wanted and _this_? _This_ was not what Suga had been expecting.

“Hmm, that’s...interesting. Very interesting. So… what you’re saying is that _you_ were waiting for _me_ to ask _you_ out? Correct?”

Daichi chuckled, “yes, that’s correct.”

Oh he thought this was a game did he?

“Now, riddle me this, Daichi. Do I look like a guy who asks other guys out? Hmm?”

“I mean you just said you were gay, so I’m gonna say yes?”

“No, no. That wasn’t my question. I said: do I look like someone who asks other guys out?”

“...Yes?”

“NO! WRONG ANSWER DAICHI!” Suga yelled, walking around the fallen dumbbell, to grip the sweaty fabric of Daichi’s tanktop to pull the large man down an inch so they were at eye level.

Hmm, Daichi still looked very amused even though Suga was giving off _very threatening vibes_!

“Look, _Daichi_. I don’t ask guys out, you know why? Because _they_ ask _me_ out.”

“That’s kinda strange, Sugawara, because last I checked, _you_ asked _me_ out,” Daichi said, smirking as if he were cute or some shit and FUCK he was, ok?! So goddamn fucking cute. Suga wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face and -- wait a minute. _I might just be onto something_.

Without thinking about it any more than he already had, Suga pulled Daichi’s body into his and planted his lips on that stupid, stupid sexy smirk. 

Daichi grunted in surprise, but he quickly caught on, his hands, mmm big manly big hands, found their way around Suga’s itty bitty waist and Suga audibly moaned into his mouth as Daichi _squeezed_.

And that was Daichi’s cue to shove his tongue into Suga’s mouth, and as Suga’s hands gripped those bulging biceps as his hot like burning neighbor who could bench press him if he so chose kissed him like he’d never wanted anything else this bad, Suga felt.... Peace.

That was until apartment 101 ruined it by bargaining into the fitness center and gasping, “Oh my god!”

Daichi was quick to pull away, but Suga knew that voice; hers was a voice he didn’t give a _fuck_ about, so instead of separating himself from Daichi like a normal person would do in this situation, he just trailed his lips down Daichi’s throat and started in on sucking a deep, red, _claiming_ mark into it.

Daichi chuckled awkwardly before he placed his hands on Suga’s shoulders and physically pushed him backwards, putting a good amount of distance between them, and glancing sheepishly at apartment 101.

Suga sighed in annoyance as Daichi fixed him with a look that obviously said, “please god say something so I don’t have to,” so like the generous person Suga was, he smirked at apartment 101 and said: “Sorry, Subaru, we’re busy here.”

“It’s Miyuki you piece of shit!” apartment 101 screamed, her eyes enraged as she took a “threatening” step towards them. 

Suga giggled outwardly, _I wish this bitch would_ he thought.

But unfortunately, she stopped herself, probably realizing that Suga was _absolutely_ crazy and would lay a bitch out if he needed to. Instead, she froze, and lifted a finger to point at Daichi and Suga and said: “Get the fuck out of here before I tell our landlord and get you assholes _banned_!”

“Hey, I’m not a --”

“Gladly!” Suga chirped before grabbing Daichi’s arm and hauling ass out of the fitness center and to the elevator. 

Once they were inside, Suga tried to stop the elevator so he could continue ravishing the _fuck_ out of his neighbor, but Daichi caught his wrist at the last second and backed him against the elevator wall, pinning his wrist there.

“So for one, I fucking hate elevators and I _refuse_ to get stuck in one. And two, we live in the same building, Suga, surely you can wait till we get to my room.”

Suga’s breath caught in his throat, this man was really about to end his life, huh?

Not one to back down easily though, Suga tried and failed to move his arm from where Daichi had pinned it, and god if that didn’t send a wave a pleasure through his body.

“So… I guess we’re not going on that date just yet, huh?”

“Later,” Daichi promised as the elevator dinged, signifying that they had made it to their destination.

Daichi pulled Suga after him out of the elevator doors, leading him down the hall to his apartment, and Suga thanked every goddamn deity that there was that stupid apartment 101 had put such an excessively large wrench in his long-winded plan that caused him to ask Daichi out and _then_ went the extra mile and interrupted their heated fitness center makeout sesh, leaving them no other choice than to go get freaky in Daichi’s room. Shit, maybe Suga should’ve been nice to her...Maybe he’d send her some chocolates or something, or greet her by her actual name the next time they crossed paths again. Shit, what was her actual name again? Mika? Maki? Makiko? Shit, he didn’t know, but he’d find out eventually and --

Daichi stopped in front of the door marked 308. He _stopped_. Why had he stopped?? He was just standing there, not reaching for his keys or anything, just _standing_ like a goddamn statue or some shit.

“You good, Sawamura?” Suga asked, his hand reaching up to caress Daichi’s shoulder -- hey, he was allowed to touch now, so he was going to goddamn _touch_.

“Yeah, I just… Maybe we _should_ go on that date first,” Daichi said, his gaze fixed pointedly on the ground, as if he couldn’t bear to see the disappointment clearly reaching across Suga’s face.  
“I mean if that’s what you want….”

“I just… I _like you_ , Suga,” Daichi said, finally turning around to stare openly into Suga’s eyes.

Suga was confused though, because that was a good thing, wasn’t it? 

“I like you too!”

“No, like, I _like you_ ”

“Sawamura, you’re just repeating yourself, I _like you_ too.”

“But I mean like… I wanna date you!”

“Am I missing something? Because wouldn’t ya know, I wanna date you too!” Suga said. Shit, maybe Daichi _had_ lost a few marbles in his journey to gain all that muscle.

Daichi sighed deeply, his big manly hand reaching up to cup Suga’s cheek softly as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Suga’s lips. It was gentle, and sweet, and goddamn adorable and then Daichi rested his forehead against Suga’s like they were in a fucking rom com or something, anyway, Suga felt so small and safe with Daichi this close.

“I just… I don’t want this to be a one time thing” Daichi whispered, tucking a silver strand of hair behind Suga’s ear like the gentlemanly fuck he was, god Suga wanted to ruin him.

“Oh Daichi,” Suga laughed. “Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. It _won’t be_ ,” he promised. “Now, open this goddamn door so you can take me into your apartment and rail me like I deserve.”

Daichi chuckled, “you sure you don’t want me to bottom?”

“Oh there’ll be a time for that,” Suga confirmed. “But not today.”

And with that, Daichi had found his resolve and finally -- _finally_ \-- unlocked the door to his apartment, opening it like it was Pandora's box or some shit, and it totally was, if like Pandora’s box had been full of sexy times and dicks and Daichi’s sexy ass thighs.

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi,” Suga cooed after passing through the threshold of Daichi’s apartment, draping himself luxuriously -- or sluttily, who can say -- over Daichi’s huge couch. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Daichi chuckled again -- such a chuckle fucker, this one -- and approached Suga like a goddamn lion stalking a gazelle. He loomed over Suga, their height difference literally only an inch, but what Daichi didn’t have on Suga in height, he had on him in pure _body mass_. The man was _big_. He was a big beefy boi, and Suga was suddenly feeling very, very small.  
Daichi scooped Suga up into his arms in a bridal carry like Suga was a goddamn damsel in distress because he obviously wanted to show his dominance or whatever the fuck, and Suga squealed like a little _bitch_. He wasn’t meant to leave the ground, ok?!

“Oh Koushi, _you’re_ the one who doesn’t know what you’ve gotten into,” Daichi said, before taking off down the hallway into his bedroom and tossing Suga onto the bed like a super attractive sack of potatoes. 

“Oooh! Daichi, what are you gonna do to me?” Suga giggled, spreading out on Daichi’s bed like the very sexy starfish he was.

Daichi chuckled -- again!!!! -- and crawled onto the bed, hovering over Suga’s body and looking like he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do _first_. “Oh, Koushi, I -- I’ve got _plans_ for you.”

Suga giggled in response, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist as he leaned up to kiss Daichi’s lips sweetly before using all of his body weight and what little strength he had to roll them over, effectively switching their positions until he was straddling Daichi’s glorious thighs.

“Too bad your plans will have to wait, because I’ve been waiting for this moment for _months_ ” Suga said, grinding down on Daichi’s hard length, concealed by some very thin basketball shorts that wouldn’t be present for much longer if Suga had anything to do about it.

“ _Fuck_ , Suga,” Daichi cursed, his hips thrusting up into Suga and confirming what he’d already known to be true: that Daichi was fucking _packing_. Those basketball shorts weren’t hiding anything, alright. 

Suga smirked, he was going to get acquainted with Daichi’s dick eventually and why not start now? Ever so slowly, he made his way down Daichi’s body, his lips catching all the little bits of open skin that weren’t covered by Daichi’s tanktop. But finally he made it to Daichi’s thighs, and once there, he just sat back on his heels and fucking _marveled_.

Goddamn they were beautiful up close. Fucking _immaculate_. All tan and thick and muscular and Suga had been thinking about them all fucking day, and they still had little beads of sweat on them from Daichi’s workout indicating that maybe he’d run on the treadmill before curling his dumbbell or maybe he’d done some squats that Suga had missed _fuck!_

“You just gonna stare at me?” Daichi teased from the top of the bed.

And Suga laughed -- a little maniaclly -- at Daichi’s stupid, inane question. Was he just going to _stare_? Oh no, no, no. He was going to _bite_.

And so he did, starting with an open mouth kiss against Daichi’s right inner thigh, pushing the fabric of his basketball shorts out of the way so he could kiss the spot that had been calling to him for _months_. It really was the perfect spot, Daichi had an itty bitty mole there that Suga only recognized because he spent much of his time looking at Daichi’s thighs and he swore the fucking _day_ that he got his chance to put his mouth on that mole he fucking _would_.

And so he kissed, and sucked at Daichi’s thigh for a little bit, right on top of that little mole, luring Daichi into a false sense of security that proved that Suga only wanted to get his lips on Daichi, but oh was that so, so very wrong. 

Once Daichi had let out a couple of choked off moans at the feeling of Suga’s soft lips against his skin, he _struck_ , biting down around the skin in his mouth hard enough to fucking _mark_ and coaxing a gruff moan out of Daichi.

“ _Koushi_ ,” Daichi moaned out. “ _Fuck_!”

Suga quickly soothed the bite mark with a hot swipe of his tongue as he sat up from his position in between Daichi’s thighs and smirked down at him.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I fucking moved into this building,” Suga admitted.

“C’mere,” Daichi beckoned. 

Suga looked from those brown eyes, to the beautiful bite mark he’d just left on Daichi’s thigh, and back again, trying to determine whether he wanted to give the other thigh a matching mark right here and now or do as Daichi said. Hmm, decisions, decisions.

“Suga.” Daichi said, his voice taking on a threatening tone. _Ooo threatening what?_ Suga wondered.

“Come. Here.”

Ugh, Suga wasn’t a people pleaser but he sure as fuck was a Daichi pleaser and so for once in his goddamn life he obeyed and crawled back up Daichi’s body, folding his arms across those impressive pecs and resting his chin on his hands as he stared up at Daichi waiting to hear what he wanted so bad that he felt the need to take Suga away from his _thighs_.

“Yes, Daichi?” Suga asked from his spot atop the other man’s chest.

“Come closer, Sugawara, I won’t _bite_ ,” Daichi promised, a goddamn twinkle in those brown eyes that said he wasn’t being truthful at all.

But fuck it, it’d already been established that Suga would bite, so he wasn’t scared. He planted his hands on Daichi’s chest and lifted himself up, until he was right in front of Daichi’s face, their lips only inches from each other.

And then they paused, eyes calculating each other, daring the other to just make a move, but neither of them did for a full beat.

And then Daichi moved with a _swiftness_ , his hand grabbing the back of Suga’s head and heaving him in, their lips clashing in a flurry of tongues and spit -- gross to some, but when you’re Suga, and you’re kissing the goddamn hottest man you’ve ever met, you can deal with a little spit!

They stayed like that for a bit, their mouths moving against each other, tongues getting acquainted with each other and swapping spit like the absolute goddamn filthy animals they were, and it was great! Suga felt like he could stay like this forever… that was until Daichi bit his bottom lip like an actual fucking _animal_.

Suga yelped, but it happened so fucking quick that by the time he was ready to pull back and give Daichi a piece of his mind, Daichi was already soothing the bite with his tongue.

“You’re not the only one who likes to bite,” Daichi said against Suga’s lips, before kissing his way down Suga’s throat and latching onto the spot right above his collarbone, sucking a mark in there.

And Suga was so goddamn focused on Daichi’s lips on his skin that he didn’t notice the hand moving down his body until it was reaching inside his skintight leggings -- lol, that couldn’t be comfortable -- to palm at his ass.

“Thank fucking _god_ ,” Suga gasped once he realized what was happening, shoving his ass back into Daichi’s palm. “Take em off me Daichi, I’ve been ready for goddamn _ages_.”

Daichi laughed, “god, you’re a fucking slut, huh?”

“You would be too if you’d changed your entire morning routine for _months_ just to stare at your neighbor’s ass and thighs in the fitness center whenever he fucking squatted!”

Daichi laughed harder at that, his hands working at removing Suga’s leggings and his -- Daichi’s hands stilled on Suga’s underwear. _Is something wrong??_

“What the fuck are these?”

It was Suga’s turn to smirk. 

One couldn’t simply wear leggings and regular schmegular boy boxers, so for every pair of leggings Suga owned, he’d also went out and bought a pair of panties to wear with them. He’d been wearing lacy panties for goddamn _months_ just waiting for a chance for Daichi to rip his leggings off and fucking short circuit and he’d finally gotten the reaction he’d wanted.

“Oh, these?” Suga asked crawling back off of Daichi so he could stand at the foot of the bed and turn around to show off his - ahem - _assets_. 

“I couldn’t wear boxer briefs under my leggings, Daichi, how _barbarian_ ,” Suga explained, his hands falling to his own ass to spread his cheeks apart so Daichi could get the full _effect_ of the slightly too small lacy black panties he was wearing.

“God-fucking-damnit I’m gonna ruin them,” Daichi growled.

“Wait, what?” and before Suga could even look over his shoulder to fix Daichi with a confused stare, the muscular man was grabbing Suga around the waist and shoving him back onto the bed, pushing Suga’s face into the pillows below, and keeping his hips up, maneuvering Suga’s body to settle his knees beneath himself. 

Ok, so this had totally taken a turn Suga wasn’t expecting. 

“You think you can just wrap this cute little ass in goddamn lacy wrapping paper like it’s goddamn christmas eve or some shit and I won’t do anything about it?”

“Daichi? What the fuck? Wrapping paper? These are expensive panties made from fabr --”

RIIIIIIIIP.

Suga froze. Admittedly, he hadn’t been moving much to begin with, but he felt his whole body freeze up at the sound of fabric fucking _ripping_.

“Daichi, I swear to fucking god. Did you just --”

“Oh, c’mon Koushi, who the fuck are you fooling?” Daichi asked, his question obviously rhetorical, and yet, Suga felt the impulse to answer him but before he got the goddamn chance Daichi kept fucking talking.

“You’ve got other pairs, that much is clear, but did you really expect me to treat your lace covered ass as anything other than a present for my unwrapping pleasure?”

Suga spluttered, “ _Yes_! I fucking liked that pair, you asshole!”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Daichi promised, before the telltale click of a lube bottle opening echoed throughout the room.

Now when the fuck had this man grabbed lube??

Before Suga could even asked though, Daichi had his lubed up fingers probing at his asshole, until one slipped inside… _easily_. As if Suga had already fingered himself recently.

“Suga,” Daichi started, his finger buried deep inside Suga’s asshole at this point, stroking at his walls and avoiding his prostate like it was Daichi’s goddamn _job,_

“Yesss?” Suga slurred happily. 

“Did you finger yourself this morning?"

Suga giggled ecstatically into a pillow he’d grabbed to get more comfortable. “Mayybbeee~” 

Suga laughed again at Daichi’s sharp intake of breath, his laughter quickly peetering off into a drawn out moan as Daichi _finally_ stroked his prostate. 

“Were you thinking about this?” Daichi asked, already adding a second finger in with the first, scissoring them apart to stretch Suga out even though he didn’t really need at this point, but it was the gentlemanly thing to do, and Suga appreciated it. He liked his tops to be gentlemen of course! 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Suga gasped as Daichi started fucking him with his thick fingers, in and out, in and out, brushing up against his prostate on every other thrust. 

“I really fucking would,” Daichi confirmed, reaching a hand around to stroke at Suga’s achingly hard cock. God, this man was still _clothed_ and Suga was losing his goddamn _mind_! 

“Haha I bet you wo-- _AH!_ ” Suga screamed as Daichi stroked his prostate again at the same time he circled the head of Suga’s cock, using the excess precum to stroke back down his cock. 

“I would,” Daichi repeated. “And you’re gonna fucking tell me or you’re not gonna cum,” he threatened. 

Suga moaned out as Daichi added a third fucking finger, his pace picking up as he finger-fucked the fucking fuck out of Suga’s asshole and twisted his hand _brutally_ over his cock, getting Suga closer and closer and closer until he stopped, removing both of his hands and watching smugly as Suga cried out into the bedding below. 

“Daich -- _fuck_ \-- please!” Suga cried. He’d never wanted to cum so goddamn bad in his fucking life and here Daichi was playing motherfucking _games_. 

“Oh, Koushi, you sound so sweet when you beg,” Daichi drawled. “But you know what needs to happen before I give you what you want.” 

Suga whined petulatnly, not wanting to give Daichi what he wanted even though it wouldn’t be fucking hard to admit that he’d fucked himself open on his own fingers this morning when he’d woken up before his alarm clock. Something inside him had just been so fucking hot and he couldn’t go back to sleep, so he’d fingered himself open thinking about Daichi and his sinful thighs and his fucking huge body holding him down and fucking into him like he was goddamn made for it. Suga was prideful, ok? He couldn’t just admit that shit without at least struggling a bit! 

“Tell me, Koushi, and I’ll let you cum,” Daichi said as his fingers returned to Suga’s hole, thrusting inside like they’d never left and Suga fucking _cried_. He wasn’t proud of it, but he’d been keyed up since he walked into the fucking fitness center this morning, so could you really blame him? 

Taking his silence as another denial though, Daichi resumed his quick pace, his fingers fucking faster and faster into Suga’s lube-slick asshole as his other hand returned to Suga’s cock, stripping it for all it was worth. 

And just like the last time, Daichi pulled away right as Suga was about to shoot all over his goddamn sheets and Suga screamed out in frustration. 

“You know what needs to happen, Koushi,” Daichi reminded him. 

“ _Fuck_!” Suga yelled. “Fine! You wanna know so fucking bad, the answer is fucking _yes_ you hot fucking _asshole_! I fucked myself with my fingers this morning thinking about you and your fucking huge body pinning me down and fucking me until I goddamn _cried_! Is that what you want to hear Sawamura? You wanna know how badly I want your cock in my ass? Wanna know how many times I’ve goddamn dreamt about it?! Wanna know -- “ Suga’s words fell into another moan as Daichi thrust his hard, hot cock inside him. 

WHEN HAD THIS MAN TAKEN OFF HIS PANTS?! 

Suga didn’t have time to _think_ though, because Daichi was already snapping his hips in and out of Suga’s ass, his big manly big hands wrapped around Suga’s trim waist and using his strong arms to pull Suga’s body back onto his cock over and over again. 

Shit, Suga was going to _cry_. It felt so good to get brutally fucked by the literal man of his dreams, what did he do to deserve? 

“God, you’re so goddamn tight. Can’t believe you fingered yourself this morning and you’re still so fucking tight,” Daichi growled, before wrapping of his hands around Suga’s hard cock and stripping it for all it was worth. 

"You gonna cum for me, Koushi?” He asked, his voice steady as fuck considering his thrusts hadn’t slowed down a single fucking bit, this man was a damn _machine!_

“ _Daichi_ ,” Suga moaned out as a particularly hard thrust drove right into his prostate -- a critical hit! Shit, Suga was actively losing his mind, huh? 

But shit, that was all it took before Suga was spilling his seed all over Daichi’s bedding and whimpering like the little bitch he apparently was as Daichi didn’t slow his thrusts, not one bit! 

Suga cried out again at the constant stimulation to his prostate, the release of his orgasm feeling so fucking good but the stinging pain of overstimulation that was Daichi driving into him again and again without any reprieve proving to be too much. 

“Too much,” Suga cried out, “too fucking much, Daichi. _please_ ,” he begged. 

And it wouldn’t dawn on Suga now, but later he’d realize what fucking _power_ he held over his hunky neighbor, because that small plea was all it fucking took for Daichi to bust deep inside Suga’s ass, his hot cum painting Suga’s insides. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daichi grunted as his cock jerked inside Suga, spilling for truly longer than Suga thought was possible. It seemed his man had a huge load that he had just been _waiting_ to give Suga. Suga couldn’t complain though, he surely could not complain. 

Suga yelped as Daichi’s big ass body fell limply on top of his own, his cock slipping out in the process. 

They laid like that for a minute until Suga finally had to say something because he couldn’t fucking breathe with Daichi’s weight settling ontop of him. 

“You’re crushing me,” he gasped. 

And like magic, Daichi was practically throwing himself off of Suga’s back and off the bed in some kind of weird graceful tumble as he got to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Well… that was easy! 

Suga was settling in, his eyes fluttering closed and he was just about to succumb to sleep when Daichi returned with a warm wash cloth to wipe his sticky spend out of Suga’s asshole. 

See? A goddamn _gentleman_. 

“Mmmm thanksss,” Suga slurred into his pillow -- yeah, it was his now, who was gonna stop him from claiming Daichi’s bed, huh? Surely not the man himself! He was too busy placing a sweet kiss on Suga’s ass cheek and curling up next to him like this was daily fucking occurence! 

God, Suga felt content. 

“Soo….That happened,” Daichi whispered into the silence. 

“Yup,” Suga agreed easily, hoping this conversation would end soon so he could finally fucking knock the fuck out after the prime fucking dicking he’d just received. 

“So… Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" 

“Whatever you say, Daichi,” Suga yawned curling up tighter into his pillow, completely unsuspecting of the nimble fingers hovering above him. 

Silence. 

And then squeals as Daichi attacked, his fingers brutally tickling Suga, snatching him from his perfect, peaceful slumber. 

“Daichi what the fuck!” he screamed out, his angry tone coming out in uncontrollable laughs. 

“I need a yes, Sugawara,” Daichi said, continuing his assault. 

“Fuck, ok! Yes!” Suga scream-laughed, refusing to keep playing this game with Daichi because he was what? EXHAUSTED. 

“Good,” Daichi said happily, his tickling fingers seizing their activity as he wrapped an arm around Suga’s chest and pulled his half naked body against his. 

Fuck, neither of them were even fully naked, what the fuck was wrong with them?! 

“Sweet dreams, Suga,” Daichi whispered. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Suga responded before finally -- _finally_ \-- falling fast asleep in the arms of the perfect man; his neighbor, Daichi Sawamura, thigh guy extraordinaire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok cuties! So i fully didn't proofread this because I just finished & wanted to put it on into the universe before I had to chance to keep agonizing over it, so plz be nice! there are most definitely mistakes in there somewhere, but know, that it's like 1am here and i'm tired af & i tried my damn BEST!!!
> 
> If you liked this tho, plz leave some kudos & comment bcuz it feeds my soul & makes me feel like writing is actually worth something hahaha
> 
> You can find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elisosly) doing the absolute most~


End file.
